PokEOh 4Ever! Celebi the Voice of the Forest
by Moonlight Goddness
Summary: The YGO cast does PokEmon 4Ever.
1. Prologue: The Voice of the Forest

Charters: Ash Ketchum played by Yami Yugi;

Misty played by Tea; Brock played by Joey

Wheeler; Sam played by Yugi;Iron Mask

played by Yami Marik; Pokemon Haunter

played by Pegasus; White played by Tristan;

Jessie played by Mai; James played by

Malik Istar; Professor Oak played by Yugi's

Grandpa; Diana played by Serenity;and

Towa played by Isis

**Pok-E-Oh**

**4eVeR**

_Celebi The voice of the Forest_

**Prologue**

_ThE VoIcE Of ThE FoReSt_

**w**hoosh! A small green, wide-eyed PokEmon darted through the air of a beautiful ancient forest deep in the Johto region. The PokEmon called Celebi was an excellent and fast flyer. But it still couldn't shake Houndoom, the vicious doglike PokEmon chasing it.

As It flew for its life, it whizzed by the head of Yugi Motou walking through the forest. The boy barely had time to react before Houndoom raced by and nearly trampled him.

Yugi quickly followed the chase. A serious PokEmon trainer, he might have been a friend of Yami Ketchum's except he was from a different time. He wore old styled clothing and an outdated hairstyle. But that didn't stop him from running after the curious little green PokEmon in trouble. Yugi approached an enormous tree trunk lying on its side with a with a passage cut through the trunk. This was the entrance to the very heart of the forest.

"If your going in," called a pleasant voice, "Be careful!"

Yugi stopped. He turned and saw a woman by the name of Isis in a long dress and old fashioned hat. She stepped gracefully down the huge trunk to greet him.

"Don't forget," Isis continued, "If you hear the voice of the forest, don't move a muscle."

"What's the voice of the forest?" Yugi asked.

"They say there's a sound you can hear when the spirit that protects the forest is time traveling." Isis spoke slowly and earnestly.

"Time traveling." Yugi asked in disbelief.

"That's one of its special powers," Isis answered. "It can go back and forth between the past and the future."

"Wow," Yugi uttered.

"So if you hear a weird sound," Isis warned, "Stop and stay completely still. . . . If the spirit catches you it could carry you off to a different time."

"I'll be careful," Yugi declared and hurried toward the passage into the deep forest.

"Wait," Isis ran after Yugi. She handed him a loaf of bread. "It's full of berries from the forest and it might come in handy if you get hungry."

"Thanks," Yugi said as he took the bread. "I appreciate it."

While Yugi was talking to Isis, Celebi's attackers had increased in number. A very nasty Scyther - a Grass PokEmon - had joined the Houndoom in the hunt. The sweet-natured green PokEmon was losing ground. It looked like Celebi could not get away.

Suddenly, a PokEmon Hunter by the name of Pegasus approached on a motorcycle. He laughed a wicked laugh. "You've been gicin' me the slip for a long time," Pegasus hissed at Celebi. "But you won't today!" Pegasus pulled out a PokE Ball and threw it at Celebi. Though it was exhausted, Celebi reacted quickly. It surrounded itself with a protective orb that ricocheted the PokE Ball. Celebi then zipped away through the trees.

The chase continued. Once again, Yugi found himself directly in their path. This time he wouldn't lose them! He took off at a full run. Yugi had to protect the little PokEmon.

Yugi caught up with Pegasus and his PokEmon just in time. They had managed to corner Celebi, who lay panting on the ground.

"Let it go!" Yugi shouted. "Two against one isn't a fair fight!"

Celebi took advantage of the moment and blasted the Scyther and Houndoom with a tangle of vine. Yugi quickly swooped in and grabbed the Celebi.

"Hand over the Celebi," Pegasus boomed.

"Why should I?" Yugi retorted.

"I'm a PokEmon Hunter, kid! I make good money off of rare PokEmon. I catch 'em and auction them off to the highest bidder."

"Not this PokEmon!" Yugi snapped.

"Give it to me," Pegasus insisted. But Yugi took off through the forest. He held tight to the rare and terrified PokEmon.

He ran as fast as he could, but Pegasus's motorcyle was faster, Suddenly a strange sound surrounded him and a shock of white light filled the air.

Isis was at the entrance to the forest. She looked up toward the sky.

Deep in forest, Yugi stumbled. He and the Celebi disappeared before he hit the ground.

Forty Years Later . . .

An old man stood outside a run-down cabin in that same forest. It was Pegasus. He was an old PokEmon Hunter tending the many caged PokEmon surrounding his cabin.

Suddenly, a large hulking man wearing a mask over half his face by the name of Yami Marik appeared before Pegasus. "I'm here because I heard a story that you almost caught a Celebi somewhere in this forest about forty years ago," he growled.

"I'm still a PokEmon Hunter," Pegasus replied. "I'm not telling you."

"We'll see about that," Yami Marik answered. He pulled out a black PokE Ball.

"What's that?" Pegasus asked nervously.

"A Dark Ball," Yami Marik answered. "The PokEmon I catch with the Dark Ball become evil PokEmon, and their power instantly increases to the highest level!"

Yami Marik laughed and threw the Dark Ball into the air. "Come on out, Tyranitar!" he shouted.

The PokE Ball released an enormous Tyranitar that began destroying things almost before it was visible. It turned in each direstion and shot enormous fire blasts. Within seconds, Pegasus's entire camp was burning.

"No, please!" Pegasus begged. "It's gonna destroy everything! I'll show you! I'll show you the spot where I found that Celebi!"

Yami Marik threw back his head and laughed. The sound he made was pure evil.

discailer: I don't own PokEmon or Yu-Gi-Oh.


	2. The Legend of Suicune

Charters: Ash Ketchum played by Yami Yugi;

Misty played by Tea; Brock played by Joey

Wheeler; Sam played by Yugi;Iron Mask

played by Yami Marik; Pokemon Haunter

played by Pegasus; White played by Tristan;

Jessie played by Mai; James played by

Malik Istar; Professor Oak played by Yugi's

Grandpa; Diana played by Serenity;and

Towa played by Isis

**Pok-E-Oh**

**4eVeR**

_Celebi The voice of the Forest_

**Chapter One**

_ThE LeGeNd Of SuIcUnE_

**I**n a small old seaside village, Yami, Tea, Joey, and Pikachu were about to travel to a new PokEmon gym in the Johto League. Joey and Tea stood on the dock waiting for Yami and Pikachu.

"If they don't come soon they're gonna miss the boat!" Tea exclaimed. She scanned the village looking for Yami and his little Electric PokEmon.

"Crobat, go!" commanded Joey. He threw a PokE Ball into the air. A flying PokEmon appeared and headed off in search of Yami.

It found him quickly. Yami and Pikachu were in the middle of a challenge with a local trainer. But when Yami saw Crobat, he realized he had forgotten to check the time. He quickly ran to the ferry. It was just about to leave the dock.

"Pikachu, let's go!" he shouted.

Yami ran as fast as he could, while Tea and Joey stood anxiously on the deck of the boat. The boat moved from the dock just as Yami and Pikachu arrived. Yami held tight to Pikachu and took a flying leap toward the ferry. Joey reached out his hands, but they missed each other. Yami and Pikachu were just about to fall into the water below, when another hand reached out. A good looking teenage boy pulled them safely aboard the ferry.

Yami sputtered and fought to catch his breath before he thanked the man for his help. The man introduced himself as Tristan. Yami began to explain why he had been late by telling them about his PokEmon battles.

"Sounds like you're interested in PokEmon," Tristan smiled.

"Yeah!" Yami confirmed.

"I come from a place just up the river, and a lot of real unusual PokEmon live in the forest nearby," Tristan told Yami and his friends.

"Maybe we can stop off and check it out!" Yami exclaimed.

"No problem," Tristan offered. "We'll get off at the next stop, and I'll take you the rest of the way in my boat."

"Pika!" Pikachu said in gratitude.

As the ferry neared the dock, Pikachu cried out again. Yami turned to see Pikachu pointing toward the lush green forest. There in the mist was a horselike PokEmon with a beautiful flowing mane. It appeared for a second and then moved quickly from view.

"Was that a PokEmon?" Yami asked in amazement."

"Looked like one to me," nodded Tristan. "The woods are full of 'em."

Yami couldn't wait to get into the forest. But first he wanted to check with his mentor Professor Mutou about what he'd just seen. When they got off the ferry, he called him and quickly described what he'd seen. Professor Mutou listened intently.

"It was Suicune," he said seriously.

"What kind of PokEmon is that?" Joey asked.

"It's one of the legendary PokEmon, Joey, and not much is known about it. According to folftales, Suicune personifies the North Wind and it's belived to have the power to purify tainted waters."

"Cool!" Yami said. Now he really couldn't wait to get into the forest. He said good-bye to Professor Mutou and ran toward White's boat. They sped away up a sparkling blue river that ran through the forest.

High above the sky, a trio of evil but silly villains pedaled a glider madly.

Mai, Malik, and Meowth of evil Team Rocket were once again tracking Yami and his friends. They were determined to capture Pikachu.

"Those twerps won't get away now. They're right beneath us," hissed Mai with her long hair blowing in the wind.

"Of course they're beneath us," snarled Malik. "They're twerps!"

"All we have to do is swoop in and swipe Pikachu!" screeched Meowth, the talking catlike PokEmon.

Mai let out a yelp. "Something's wrong with my leg! All this pedaling has given me a cramp!"

Without Mai's help, the glider began to swerve and drop.

"You can't cramp! We'll crash!" Malik shouted.

As Team Rocket careened toward the ground, Tristan's boat was in its own trouble.

"What do we do now?" Tea asked nervously as she stared up at the enormous cliff and waterfall shooting straight to the skies. "How do we get up?"

"Don't worry, Tea," Tristan said with a curious smile. "You'll see."

Lava Pikachu: I don't own PokEmon or Yu-Gi-Oh. And sorry Seto Kaiba fans, no Kaiba in this one. That's because I couldn't find anyone for him to play, Mokuba either.


End file.
